Another Truth
by eternalangelwingz
Summary: When a girl falls into the realm she loves the most, she will find that things aren't always as they appear and that she is the key to their future! DracoxOC Harryx?
1. Chapter 1

AN: like, hi! I'm nicolle-ann and this is the story of my character and how she falls into the world of harry potter and falls in love and realizes her destiny!

-Another truth-

Yawn. Another boring day for me. Oh, who am i? I'm alamenia palanov and I'm 14 y/o. I'm just a regular girl with an unhealthy luv for harry potter. Why? Because draco is the hotest thing ever! Of course, the magic isnt' real, so neither is my love. So, I'm at a loss. Darn. Anyways, today was going by smoothly until I decieded to check out the lastest harry potter book from my school's library. Some bullies were hanging around outside when I came out and thought it would be funny to mess with me. "hey, little girlie!" the first bullie said. He took my book from me and held it over my head, "does the little baby want to read some harry pothead?"

"Drop it!" I cried. And he did. On my head. They left and I was left crying and holding my book. I couldn't believe ne-one could be so cruel to syuch a wonderful book! And then it began to glow in my hands and I droppe dit too. The pages flipped back and forth, glowing radiantly. And then I fell in and tumbled through the sky and onto a hippogriffs back! I nearly screamed, if I hadn't been paralyzed with overwhelming fear, "oh god! Let me down!"

The hippogriff landed on a cobblestone path before a large hut. Alamenia was amazed b what she saw. She walked up to the hut and knocked on the door. Who answers is none other than Hagrid. Alamenia was overwhelmed.

"Ah, so y've returned, have ya?"

"Returned?" Alamenia echoed, "I've never been here before…"

"Of course y' have! Course, it _was _over five hundred yeares ago, but y' were here!"

Alamenia fainted at those words. Five hundred years! She already felt old at 14, but 514? When she opened her eyes, she was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She sat up in her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. 'I'm really here! I'm really here! Look mom and dad! You said it didn't exist but here I am!'

Harry Potter and his friends Ron and Hermione raced up the steps into the main hall of their school. They had overheard from Hagrid that there was a new student, but she was in the hospital wing for whatever reason. The three of them entered the wing and were amazed by what they saw. A girl, just their age, was laying in one of the beds, except, she looked like no girl they had ever seen before! Her radiant amber colored hair was splayed across her pillow and shined fervently beneath the sun glaring in through the window above her. Her skin was pallid and smooth, without a blemish in place, and her very figure was perfect with curves in all the right places. "That's her!" Ron gasped, redder than usual and unable to contain himself, "She's beautiful!" before Hermione was able to silence her loud-mouthed friend, the girl in the bed awoke. The girl's shimmering sapphire eyes looked upon them innocently, even though they felt as if she were looking into their very soul with them. Harry now found himself blushing, his heart pumping thousands of gallons of blood into his face.

"are you the new girl?" Hermione final said, realizing her friends had become complete imbeciles at the mere sight of her, "My name's Hermione Granger. These are my friends Ron and Harry. And you are?"

"Alamenia.. Alamenia Veronica Palanov." She answered softly as she sat up. Her hair danced back down the small of her back and she looked like an angel just waking up from a good night's rest. Ron's legs gave way beneath him and fell to the floor, staying there with his head hung, "It's very nice to finally meet all of you."

"To finally meet all of us?" alamenia gasped. She had almost given away her now most cherished secret, she now knew the future of her favorite characters. Before anything, she had to know what year she was in, "What year are you guys?"

"fourth yeares." Harry answered. Tri-Wizard Tournament! Alamenia's heart was racing with excitement. Then dumbledore entered the wing, carrying a old blue book with him. He smiled casually at the students before him before setting the book down and opening it, "Professor.."

"It nice to see you're back, Princess Fleura."

"Princess… huh?" Alamenia sat up straight in her bed, "No no! I'm Alamenia!" Dumbledore shook his head wisely.

"Ah, so you have yet to regain your memory. Well, let me give you a refresher course. You are the reincarnation of Princess Fleura Maludy Rougina, ruler over all mythical beasts and the magic that governs them!" Alamenia stared at him blankly, "You yourself had prophisied over 500 years ago that you would be born again as a student here to save us from the darkness that looms over head and to marry the reincarnation of your true who you lost in battle."

"From Voldemort? But that's Ha-…. Ha…ha…" She began to pretend to pant and feel feint. Almost blew her cover again. But princess? This was turning out too good to be true.

END

Next time: alamenia learns more secrets about her past, her lover, and the future she is to protect and be a part of! See ya! Bai!

love, Nicolle-Ann!


	2. Chapter 2

ALamenia was overwhelmed by the beuty of the grand hall once she was out of the hospital wing. she was holding on to ron's shirt tail absently. The hole grand hall fell silent when she walked in. her bright violet orbs scanned the tables for the only person she wanted nad found him. Draco Malfoy, in all his snarky goodness, was sitting as per usual at the slytherin table. her heart fluttered to see his short platnium blonde locks framing his elegant, angular face.

then dumbledore's booming voice broke through the ruckus, "students! we have a special announcement for this year! THe princess Fleura Maludy Rougina has returned to us as the student Alemenia Palanov"

the great hall burst into wild cheers at the announcenment. "alas" dumbledore continued "she has yet to regain her memories"

a lone boo echoed in the distance

Alamenia scooted over to sit with Fred and george at the gryffindor table. The twins became fuzzled by her radient prescence. enter ginny weasley, in all her whoreish glory. Alamenia pouted, she hated ginny, even though ginnyXharry used to be her favorite pairing. ginny began to whine about some boy she was dating and alamenia couldnt care less.

"Now ,then." dumbledore called, "lets have all the first years and the princess come up to be sorted"

Whee

Alamenia was the first up, "oh please let me get... oh! No, ill be a gryffindor. i want to settle the dispute between thelions and the snakes once and 4 all."

_Gryffinder!_

YAYE

Alamenia skipped back to the gryffindor table, wedging herself between fred and george again. Ginny was still whining, and alamenia stuck her hand up in front of her face and sealed her mouth shut. 'wow, didn't know i could do that' she thought to herself as the others looked on in amaze ment. Fred and george immediately began to fight over who could sit closer to her and she wandered off to the slytherin table.

draco was dumbstruck to see the pretty princess wanting to talk with him. what was he to do? Alamenia giggled when he tried to speak and nothing ahppen. he was so cute.

FIN

hehe! next time, alamenia talks to draco, finally!


End file.
